legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:24.135.212.126
Blog comment I'm not quite sure what's happened on your side in the past week, but in my opinion that comment does an unwarranted disservice to Baz. I entirely stand by what he has said and sincerely doubt I would've produced a significantly different account if I had been able to go, let alone a better or more critical one. --LoK-Aevum (talk) 19:55, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Entirely agreed. Raina Audron (talk) 20:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC)Raina Audron I'm sorry to hear that from you two. I don't understand what's disrespectful to Baz, and on a side note I don't see why I'd have to show the length of gratitude/aspiration which you may harbour to him as a particular individual. I asked solely out of the informative nature hoping for a professional answer, but if you felt that it was unecessary or whatever then you have my apologies. This is my first time talking in this manner on a wiki, so if any errors occur - sorry. :] M.M Raina´s reply Given the fact that you very well knew Aevum wasn´t participating at the event, your comment was completely unnecessary and can be regarded as provocative. Please refrain from using these practices as this is not a facebook discussion or forums. Wiki is solely a professional ground and such remarks do not have a place in here. Thank you for understanding. Raina Audron (talk) 12:13, September 30, 2013 (UTC)Raina Audron Milky´s reply no.2 I didn't find Bazs explanation satisfactory, nor for anyone who wrote a thing or two about Nosgoth. The mere secrecy and the unwillingness to share any more info from the standard "give it a try" is by no means a professional thing. I'm sorry that you feel like I should show respect to Baz, I don't nor I intend to unless I see some concise support for LoK itself from him, or at least an objection in a written form or, at least some sort of a support for a sequel. I have to say that I meant no ill harm when I wrote to Corlagon, but I understand that the error is in the way I posted a sentence. I'm sorry but it was very late, I was tired and I simply wanted to express that I enjoy reading his insight and having more people talking will prove resourceful for each and every one of you stated different things. Please, Raina, you don't need to be an ambassador for what I ask them even though it's obvious why you do it. The mere fact that you people went there and don't share more info with the rest of the fans is troubling and you personally having to support the secrecy is not helping either. Forgive me for thinking that you keep a lot ot dissatisfaction in you regarding the outcome of things LoK-wise. Don't worry, I won't come back here to try to get info since I see where you're coming from. I'm sorry but I can't support the act of clandescinity when more insight is awfully needed, not just for me but many of the fans. Your choice, but don't expect to be praised for what you've written. I already noticed people deeming you guys who went there as "not fans". M.M Raina´s reply no.2 I think all of us provided more than enough info about the game and if it is not satisfactory to you, then just wait for the Q&A or the game itself. I do not see what more can be said in this matter. Are you implying that Baz did not support LOK over all these years? - Allow me to kindly remind you that he and Aevum rebuilt this wiki on their own, added hundreds of articles, thousands of edits and are constantly updating the site with new content. Excuse me, but all of us who were invited expressed a desire to get a single-player continuation many times on the forums. Just because we support this new game as well does not mean we do not want a sequel as well. I fail to see your logic here. I can read between the lines and that sentence was indeed insulting Baz´s integrity and his article. There are already plenty of people talking about their experience so I do not understand your initial comment. I aslo do not understand this supposed secrecy thing - what exactly do you think we are hiding from you? I expressed my own concerns over certain things at the event and in the article itself, so I am not sure what else do you require from me in order to be satisfied. "but don't expect to be praised for what you've written" - That is awfully strange you would say that - in fact, I only got positive feedback on what I´ve written and so did the others (facebook and forum trolls do not count). "''I already noticed people deeming you guys who went there as "not fans". - Now, who told you this? So you are willing to accuse me, Baziel, Ber, Tenaya, Ardeth, Blinc, Umah, Hylden, Divine Shadow, Vampmaster, Omega and others of not being ''"the fans"? Interest in LOK primarily exists still because these people care and had done an incredible job at keeping the legacy alive with their sites and other contributions. Let me ask you - what have you done to support LOK? (I do not think those posts at facebook and forums count really..). Raina Audron (talk) 14:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC)Raina Audron Aevum's reply Mr. Milky, this discussion has no relevance to the wiki but I am willing to follow up with you in e-mail. If you care to, you can get in touch with me via the address on my user page. --LoK-Aevum (talk) 16:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC)